The Silence of Interest
by SellTheirSouls
Summary: Ethyl Whitelock, a thirteen year old girl, shows interest in the Kira case. She has all the evidence she has gathered so far, now how far will she go to work alongside with the Task Force and L? There will be pairings later on in the story. (My apologies if this summary isn't detailed enough, I'm not really good at summaries).


**Salutations, dearest readers! I am the author of this story, this is actually my first Death Note story I have written, so please, no flames! I have been a member of FanFiction for a few months and read numerous of Death Note fan-fiction which involve The Wammy Boys doing the disclaimers, well guess who's doing this too? Yeah, that's right, me. Also, this story follows the anime, not the manga! Anyways I hope you enjoy my story, please review and rate, and hopefully I will add a new chapter. c:**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Beginning of a New Interest**

[Two Years Ago; 2005]

**Current Age: Eleven Years Old. **

* * *

Ethyl walked through the hallways in school as she embraced some of the textbooks she was holding in her arms to prevent them from falling on the floor. She didn't want to repeat what happened last time she dropped her textbooks on the floor which was completely humiliating for her since everyone teased her about it for two weeks.

She sighed as she moved her bangs out of her eyes. "It's going to be a long day today considering that it's only 11:45 AM. I don't want to keep carrying these textbooks around all day; stupid school bag has to be so small." Ethyl groaned in frustration as she continued to walk to her next class. She knew that she will be late for class again if she didn't hurry her pace, but continued to walk in her regular slow pace due to the textbooks.

Ethyl arrived to her class just in time when the teacher had already started to write out the equations on the chalkboard that the whole class needed to solve. Ethyl took her seat on her desk as she took out her notebook and a pencil from her school bag, and put the textbooks inside the desk as she let out a relieved sigh.

Ethyl opened her notebook and started to solve all the equations on the board, hoping that the teacher won't call on her to solve them on the board in front of the whole class. Once she finished solving all the equations in her notebook along with another few of her classmates. She glanced down on her wrist watch desperately hoping that school will end quickly.

The teacher picked the students she wanted up on the board to solve the equations, luckily she didn't chosen Ethyl. She wasn't looking forward to be humiliated in front of the class for accidently speaking English instead of Japanese. She absolutely hated participating in front of the class mainly because they would all laugh at her when she gets nervous and starts to speak in English.

Ethyl wasn't Japanese, but of course she knows how to speak Japanese fluently, including English. Her mother and father were both Americans which makes her American as well since she was born there. She lived in America until she turned eight years old that's when she moved to Japan, knowing how to speak the Japanese language fluently.

The bell rang soon after her classmates have solved the equations, and explained perfectly how they solved it. Ethyl sighed as she remembered that she needed to carry her textbooks again all the way to the cafeteria which is on the first floor, and she was on the fourth floor.

_"I hope Mrs. Niwa doesn't mind if I let them here."_Ethyl thought to herself as she left the classroom feeling the burden of carrying those heavy textbooks leave her mind causing less stress for her to deal with.

It was finally time to go to lunch. Ethyl mentally patted her back insuring herself that there was only two more hours left until school was out.

On her way to the cafeteria she bumped into someone taller than her. She looked up and saw that it was her orchestra teacher; Mrs. Sato. She bowed respectfully, and apologized to her teacher. "My apologies, Mrs. Sato, I wasn't looking where I was going." The red haired teacher softly smiled at her, and patted her head gently.

"It's alright, there's nothing to be sorry for, no harm done." Mrs. Sato assured her. "I must get going, I will see you tomorrow." Ethyl slowly nodded as she watched her orchestra teacher walk away from her.

Ethyl looked down on the floor as she noticed that Mrs. Sato dropped her morning newspaper on the floor. She slouched down on the floor picking up the newspaper. She knew that it will be worthless to even try to give the newspaper back to her since she already left.

Ethyl sighed as she observed the newspaper. Her eyes landed on the front cover picture which was the letter, L, in an Old English Text MT Font. She read the big black bold letters on top of the picture which said, _"L has done it once again!"_ Ethyl tilted her head sideways in confusion.

_"L? Who's this L guy? Is he some sort of new celebrity that everyone is talking about? No, if this L was truly a celebrity I would have heard of it by now." _Ethyl thought to herself as she continued to stare at the newspaper. _"I don't want to use Mrs. Sato's newspaper… it makes me feel like I'm intruding on her items. I should probably ask either the newspaper club, or father. Newspaper club it is!" _Ethyl turned around and headed in an opposition direction. She was headed to the newspaper club room, she knew that they would tell her the information she wanted to know about this L person.

* * *

"Hello? Is there anyone here? I'm Ethyl Whitelock, I'm here to ask about somethi-"

"Ethyl, darling, you're here~" Ethyl turned around as she saw the orange haired boy jump out of nowhere.

"Hello, Ouri." Ethyl greeted him with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "What are you doing here? Are you here to ask something too, or you're just following me around again?"

Ouri shook his head, "In case you haven't noticed I'm part of the newspaper club. Any questions you have, I'm your man!" Ouri pointed at himself with his thumb, grinning like an idiot.

_"He's not even a man to begin with,"_ Ethyl thought to herself annoyed.

"I'm guessing that you're here to ask something, aren't you?" Ouri asked as he raised an eyebrow at her as he continued to grin like an idiot.

Ethyl nodded, "Well, you see I'm interested to find out who this, L, guy is. I couldn't read it from this newspaper because it belongs to Mrs. Sato and it just doesn't feel right to read her newspaper."

Ouri blinked at her as he started to laugh loudly. "You got to be kidding; you don't know who L is?" Ethyl shook her head at him as his eyes widen in shock.

"Wow, that's shocking…" Ouri cleared his throat. "L is the greatest detective in the world by far; he solved cases in the past that other detectives couldn't solve. Of course you could easily figure out that L isn't really his name, actually no one knows how L truly looks like, and what his real identity is. He only chooses cases that interest him. To be honest I'm not sure why you're interested in, L, he seems kind of boring to me."

"I'm not so sure why either… but he just seems interesting to me on what you summarized to me." Ethyl softly said to him. "Thanks, Ouri." She sent him a gentle smile.

"Well, if you're interested in him, than I am too! I must always agree with you, my darling~" Ouri replied to Ethyl as she started to scowl at him.

"I'm not your darling!" Ethyl shouted at him as she walked out of the newspaper club room, stomping on the way out.

* * *

**[One Year Ago; 2006]**

Twelve year old Ethyl Whitelock stared at her computer screen as she read the article about L solving yet another case in Los Angeles. The serial killer named, Beyond Birthday, was caught and brought to justice by L along with the help of an FBI agent, but their name was unknown to the public.

"I wonder how Beyond got caught… That's something I would love to know." Ethyl said to herself as she played with her fingers. "Sometimes I don't understand what these criminals are trying to gain by committing crime. What good will it come out of it? Do they feel satisfied with themselves by taking someone else's life away?" Ethyl said to herself as she stood up from her chair walking towards the door.

"This world will _never_ be free from crime; no matter how many times you try to deny the fact. People will still try to commit murder upon others; they will still continue children abduction. Not even a god will succeed in trying to stop this." And with that she walked out of her bedroom.

**_And so that's how it all began for Ethyl Whitelock…_**

* * *

**So, what do you all think of my story. I would love some reviews about how my story is progressing so far, please no flames. c: **


End file.
